Benutzer Diskussion:Wolfychaa
Hallo Wolfychaa, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim Herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Staffel 6. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Wenn du nicht mit Wikia vertraut bist, solltest du dir das Tutorial, Hilfe:Bearbeitungshilfe oder Hilfe ansehen. Dort ist erklärt wie du Artikel schreibst und formatierst. Bilder können ebenfalls hochgeladen werden. Wenn Du auch Schwierigkeiten damit hast, dann hilft dir die Seite Hilfe:Bilder sicher weiter. Außerdem möchten wir dich hinweisen, dich mit den Regeln und Richtlinien vertraut zu machen. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen dich einzuleben. Solltest du Fragen zu spezifischen Dingen hier im Wiki haben, zögere nicht, dich an einen unserer Ansprechpartner zu wenden, der dich in das Wiki einführt und dir hilft. Falls noch etwas ist, kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 08:09, 6. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Re: Character Art von Langschweif Hi Wolfychaa, da kann ich jetzt auch nix dran ändern, das CA gehört schließlich immer noch Tau. Wie auf Langschweifs Diskussionsseite und in der Liste der Benötigten Character Arts ersichtlich ist, steht aber sowieso noch eine Verbesserung der Bilder an, in der wohl auch der lange Schweif ergänzt werden wird. Ich schätze mal, das wird Tau machen, wenn alle dafür benötigten Vorlagen beisammen sind. 17:19, 24. Okt. 2019 (UTC) Bearbeitungen Hi Wolfychaa, Nein, das ist kein Zufall, dass ich diese Seiten auch bearbeite. Ich gucke einfach nochmal drüber, ob noch Rechtschreibfehler etc. drin sind, weil man die selber meistens nicht sieht. Es ist nicht falsch, Auftritte zu ergänzen. Danke für Glückwünsche übrigens.^^ 10:14, 6. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Thanks for your greatness (gibts das Wort eig?) Heyy Chaai (Spitzname jetzt schonmal für dich :D), Danke :D Es ist interessant, dass das Internet mich anscheinend netter findet und mich irgendwie wohl auch wichtiger findet als meine komplette Klasse und diverse (Fake)Freunde aus dem Reallife :3 Jedenfalls scheinen sich hier viele Personen (:D) zu freuen, dass ich aka ein einfacher unwichtiger Mensch im Internet wieder da bin nachdem ich ja eine eher unschöne Vorgeschichte in Wikia hatte. Jedenfalls macht mich das ganze irgendwie grad glücklich, weil ich ja mit einigen Usern, wie dir, ja eigentlich noch nicht so viel zu tun hatte :D Naja Ende vom Lied: Ich grins grad beim Schreiben vor mich hin :) ~ 15:47, 7. Nov. 2019 (UTC) (Anmerkung: Merke jz erst dass du erst angefangen hast im Wiki zu bearbeiten, als ich schon mehrere Monate nicht da war xD) RE: Wichteln 2019 Na Chai (ich muss immer an Chaitee denken xD), Ja, ich möchte UNBEDINGT super gerne da mitmachen, wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich heute in Geo(graphie) schon angefangen, Motive für mein Wichtelgeschenk oder andere Weihnachtsgeschenke auf meinem Collegeblock zu entwerfen. Und ja, gestern Abend konnte ich nicht schlafen und nun rate mal, wer dann um 22:54 Uhr noch ein halbes Weihnachtsbild in gimp gemalt hat xD Also wiedermal ein übermotiviertes ich, aber es kann ja nicht schaden, ich meine, je mehr ich male, desto schöner werden auch die Bilder :D ~ 19:11, 7. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Re: Persönlichkeit Hallo Wolfychaa, Die Persönlichkeit der Charakteren binden wir bewusst nicht auf die Seiten ein, da sich die Charaktere zum einen manchmal auch ändern/inkonsistent geschrieben werden und - und das ist der viel wichtigere Grund - weil Taten der Charaktere von unterschiedlichen Menschen unterschiedlich interpretiert werden können. Wir hatten vor nicht allzu langer Zeit bei der Verbesserung der Charakterartikel eine Diskussion darüber, und dies war das Ergebnis. tl;dr: Nein, Persönlichkeiten haben und werden wir nicht zu Charakteren hinzufügen, da dies zu sehr auf eigener Interpretation beruht und die Persönlichkeit schon gut durch Zitate gezeigt werden kann. 13:56, 9. Nov. 2019 (UTC) RE: Chat Heyy Chai, sry dass ich nicht geantwortet hatte, ich war grad nicht online. Vielleicht können wir morgen einfach n bisschen auf Discord schreiben? Chat ist halt grad n bisschen unpraktisch, weil ich halt tagsüber meißtens nur am Handy bin. (Anmerkung vom 18.11.2019 um 7:16 Uhr: Hast du überhaupt Discord? Ich bin grad verwirrt xD) Naja schönen Abend dir noch, Erle :3 20:05, 17. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Re: Frage Hallo, solche Fragen gehören, der Übersichtlichkeit halber, eigentlich nicht auf Diskussionsseiten von Usern, sondern in die Diskussionen oder in den Discord. Um trotzdem, ausnahmsweise, auf deine Frage zu antworten: vermutlich hätte ich Kurzbart statt Ginsterpfote sterben lassen oder Ampferschweif hätte überleben dürfen. 20:02, 5. Dez. 2019 (UTC) Gesprächsthema Drogen und meinen Senf dazu ^-^ Heyy Chai, O.M.G. Wie kann man mit 10 Jahren Drogen nehmen obwohl die Cousine daran gestorben ist?! Ich bekomme sowas zum Glück nur über den Kram mit, über den die Leute in der Klasse reden und über Beichtseiten auf instagram (xD) und Freunden(Nein, das sind keine Freunde, so wie die immer drauf sind, ich forever-alone-in-reallife-girl), bzw sehe die Leute das ja auch tun und damit angeben. Traurig, dass man heutzutage mit ''sowas ''angibt... Wenn ich mal im Unterricht, wenn wir Drogen oder so mal als Thema haben, sage, wie scheiße ich das finde, schreien nur alle Jungs rum "Name du bist so uncool!" und ich denk mir halt meinen Teil, ne... Aber wenn ich dann damit komme, wenn wir unseren Wohnort beschreiben sollen, sage, dass bei uns halt mehr oder weniger öffentlich ansehbar an den S-und U-Bahnen mit Drogen gedealt(?) wird, bei den anderen nicht xD, sehen die meißten "coolen" Jungs dann doch nicht mehr so cool aus und naja, ne... Wobei ich sagen muss (bewiesene Fakten!), dass wir genau Null richtige Ausländer seit dem letzten Aussortieren in der Klasse haben und sich so dieser Kram eher in den Parallelklassen und anderen Jahrgängen abspielt, die quasi nur aus Hobbymuslimen und "coolen" Leuten bestehen, kannst dir sicher denken, welche Leute ich so meine. Ich für meinen Teil werde niemals Drogen (auch legalisierte wie Zigaretten) konsumieren oder große Mengen Alkohol, wenn ich das dann überhaupt mal tue, ich Langweiler, der sich an Gesetze wie ohne Aufsicht Alk erst ab 18 hält(Meine Mum ist strikt dagegen deswegen ohne Aufsicht). Jedenfalls wenn man nach der Meinung meiner Klassenkameraden geht :'D Ich finde einfach, sowas muss nicht sein und zerstört einem nur das Leben. (Also jz vllt nicht Alk aber so der Rest) Naja, jetzt habe ich auch mal meinem Langweiler-Senf zu dem Thema gegeben und einen schönen Sonntag(leider nicht :cc) Montagabend dir noch :3 ~Erlchen PS: Warum stand in deiner Nachricht als Überschrift "sry"? RE: Unser Drogen und Langeweilerkram Haii Chaii, Ähm... Sicher dass du da nicht ein wenig übertreibst? Eine Pistole??? Ja, genau die Art von Leuten meinte ich mit Hobbymuslimen, dass die ständig solche Sachen sagen und tun. Unser Jahrgang besteht so ca von 90 Leuten mit 50 Muslimen drin, also so typische Ausländer halt, zu einem Jahrgang an unserer Schule wo sogar Verhältnismäßig wenige drin sind(!!!!) Jaaa also ein Langweiler und Lügner bin ich so in der Schule xD ich bin immer nett zu den Lehrern, hab fast nur Einsen, aber mein freundliches Lächeln verschwindet halt immer, sobald die Lehrer nicht mehr zu mir gucken, ich mag die meisten Lehrer nicht, bin oft am Handy ohne dass die Lehrer das im Unterricht bemerken, mache Hausaufgaben manchmal in der Pause vor der Stunde, weil ich sie vergessen hab... Ja und so schnell wird man vom Streber zum Lügner xD Und der Langweiler halt weil ich mich an Regeln halte (ähäm siehe oberer Abschnitt ähäm) aber eig nur die allgemeinen Regeln der Gesellschaft wie Alk ab 18 usw... Und weil ich schon Karriere pläne habe und keine Freunde (im rl bzw der Klasse) und gute Noten und so weiter dieser Kram halt xD Guten Abend der Herr, ~Erlchen 20 answers and 20 questions to you Hellooooo (sprich es aus wie annitheduck (ytuberin)) 1. Was ist/sind deine größte/größten Angst/Ängste? *Dass ich wieder enttäuscht werde von jmdem der mir wichtig ist *Dass meine Mutter stirbt *Dass ich sterbe oder querschnittsgelähmt oder so werde *Dass ich ne Pferdehaarallergie bekomme 2. Lieblingsduft? *Pferdestall natürlich :'D *Dieses typische Oma Parfüm mag ich total gern riechen 3. geistliches Alter? (mach doch einen Test, mein Alter war 30-39 Jahre) Kp test mach ich später 4. Seelentier? Wie meinst du das? 5. Lieblingscharakterart? Hmmm... Irgendwie so eins wie Leopardenstern 6. Lieblingswiki? Warrior Cats Wiki^-^ 7. Lieblingsband/sänger Im Moment Halsey (wegen graveyard) und Lena Meier Landrut, ich hör ihr Album "Only Love, L) immer beim einschlafen mit Kopfhörern 8. Lieblingsmonat? Juli weil wir da meistens Ferien haben und es warm ist und weit und breit kein Geburtstag wo ich Geschenke kaufen muss Meine Fragen an dich: #Lieblingsklammottenmarke #Lieblingswacabuch #Lieblingssüßigkeit #Lieblingsort #Die Person die dir in deiner Klasse am wichtigsten ist #Lieblingstageszeit ~Deine Erle :33 ♪♪ Fröhöliche Weihnacht überall tönet durch die Lüfte hoher Schall! Weihnachtsbaum, Weihnachtstraum, irgendwelche Düfte in jehedehem Raum ♪♪ Heyy Chai, ich weiß, heute ist der 23. Dezember aber wenn du es nicht eh schon wegen meiner Weihnachtsgrüße an KittyVanilla weißt, du Stalker xD, ich mache morgen weil Weihnachten einen Tag Wikipause und deswegen gibts mein Geschenk für dich heute schon... Tja, neulich hatten wir ja bei DIscord über Lieblingszahlen gesprochen :3 Meine ist die 14. Beim Wichtelpartner aussuchen hab ich dann auch die 14 genommen und das warst du :D Deswegen auch diese ganze Geheimniskrämerei xD 300px Taaaadaaaaa! Hier ist es! bestimmt 7 oder mehr Stunden Herzblut stecken da drin, ich habe seit Anfang November dran gearbeitet und war so vor guten zwei Wochen fertig und bin echt zufrieden :3 Naja, ich hoffe ganz doll, dass es dir gefällt und wünsch dir supertolle Weihnachten und dass deine Mutter nichts geplant hat an Heiligabend damit du liegen bleiben kannst xD Dein Erlchen PS: Die Überschrift musste sein xD